


Emerald

by Omegathyst



Series: Journey for Yuri [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Coding, Dark Comedy, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drama & Romance, Dumbass Horny Reader, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Hermaphrodites, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impregnation, Knives, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Monika the Asshole, Natsuki the Slut, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Stabbing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Despite Monika's warning, the reader impulsively reunites with Yuri again in another attempt to free her from Monika's control. As expected, this leads to a lot of consequences as Monika gains more power over the people in her game. Will the reader be able to save Yuri this time? And at what cost?





	1. Act 1: A Badonkaroo-Based Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sequel came before I did.

Goddamn this game.

You had jumped into the worlds of video games before, hell, you’ve gone through a lot of shit just to seduce the unsuspecting women. But nobody was quite as impossible as Yuri, especially when Monika tweaks her crazy factor in Act Two.

And for some crazy reason, the harder it was to reach Yuri, the hotter it was. It had been enjoyable and agonizing to continue the chase, but now you had to think about what Monika would do if she caught you again.

Unsurprisingly, Monika remembered you no matter how many times you restarted and reinstalled the game, but she had never threatened to touch you without your consent. It made you really uneasy, but the desire to free Yuri was even stronger.

You wanted to bring her into your world, or at least get her out of that stupid game that Monika’s controlling. But the truth was, you could only get out of the game if Monika sent you out of the game, or if you manipulated the game’s coding. If Monika wanted to, she could keep you in there **_forever._ **

After all, she’s the first video game character you’ve met that can manipulate coding as well. The game’s creators gave her too much power, as was intended. It was dangerous; she really could **_rape_ ** you.

Were you to give up, and go back to the girls on Huniecam Studio? Or keep trying to liberate the sophisticated and tortured babe that rocked your world? Well, when you thought of it _that_ way, the choice seemed obvious.

Oh god, this was going to end _horribly._

You turned on your laptop after it shut down from the last attempt, and unfortunately, all the applications you were using had been closed. You pulled up the _Doki Doki Literature Club_ game, and your current save file was completely wiped.

 _"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."_ You groaned dramatically before clicking _New Game._

The music playing on the menu screen stopped completely, and Monika’s head suddenly moved on the menu screen, her smile turning from innocent to victorious, as if you’ve already sealed your fate. _Oh no,_ she’s never been able to move inside the menu screen before.

Fuck, _fuck,_ **_fuck!_ ** You were already having second thoughts about this, how did she become more powerful within the game? What if she got rid of Yuri before you could even meet her?! What if she skipped the game to Act Three?

No, she wouldn’t. Yuri had to be there for Monika’s plan to even work, she knew how much Yuri meant to you.

The menu screen finally disappeared and the game started with annoying-ass Sayori claiming to be your childhood friend and shit. Hell, even Natsuki was less annoying than her. You groaned even louder; all the characters in this game are assfaces.

Well, except Yuri obviously.

You sped up the game, zooming past Sayori’s dialogue all the way to the point of where Natsuki’s cupcakes enticed your inferior character counterpart to join the club.

You rolled your eyes, for the most enticing treat was obviously Yuri’s swinging badonkaroos. Not anime or cupcakes.

“Welcome to the Literature Club. It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

Holy guacamole on burnt toast, it was Yuri! Suddenly, Natsuki pushed her out of the way.

 _“Seriously?_ You brought a _boy?”_

Oh if _only_ you knew Natsuki.

“Oh MC, what a _lovely_ surprise!” Monika declared. “Welcome to the Club!”

You froze, realizing that Monika’s supposed to say it was a _nice_ surprise. She had some ridiculous shit planned, you _knew it._

 

* * *

 

Ah, yes. The Portrait of Markov.

A.K.A., some weird fucked up book that was Yuri’s only source of reading.

It was a shame that the only two books programmed into the game was that and Natsuki’s parfait manga. You smiled for the first time in an hour, thinking of all the books that you could introduce to Yuri once she’s here with you.

 _If_ that was possible, of course.

There were so many possibilities: Becky Albertalli’s books, _A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo,_ and maybe a few classics like _Of Mice and Men._

Yuri was reading the book on the floor with MC, and you _so badly_ wanted to jump into the game and tell her about everything she’s missing in the real world.

The MC was moments away from feeding her chocolate, and you decided... _fuck it!_

You jumped into the computer screen to replace MC, and Yuri stared at you with absolute shock as you offered her a candy.

“We're in a game.” You deadpanned.

Yuri blinked, then gave a small smile. She allowed you to gently place the candy in her mouth. She chewed on it, deciding what to say before swallowing the candy.

“So we're the only real people here.” Yuri said.

You held back a frown, knowing that _Monika_ had said that. Were they all alive? Or were they all autonomous personalities, like Monika said?

You heard Sayori scream upon seeing her beloved childhood friend replaced, and she ran out of the classroom to presumably hang herself. Natsuki was standing next to Monika, looking startled.

Monika was slightly surprised, her lips twitching upward in what was almost a smile.

“Oh, _you've come back~”_ Monika purred. “I thought you would've come up with a complex plan to save Yuri, but you're even more desperate than I thought.”

You gulped, not disagreeing with her.

“Sayori will kill herself soon, and when that happens, **_I will finally have you.”_** Monika held her hands to her mouth excitedly, her legs trembling with anticipation.

 _“Oh fuck.”_ You growled to yourself angrily.

But Yuri stood up on her feet, letting her book land on the floor.

“No matter what happens, she'll find me again.” Yuri declared.

Surprised, and wondering if she _did_ remember everything, you also got up and held Yuri’s hand. You stared at Monika defiantly.

The courageous stand was short-lived as the entire classroom started glitching before everything turned black.

The last thing you saw was Monika beaming; her bright green eyes staring at you.


	2. Act 2: Monika's Futa Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika brainwashes the reader, then the reader takes action into her own hands.

You heard a familiar voice cooing your name affectionately. Unfortunately, it was too high-pitched to be Yuri. Your eyes opened and it was Monika standing in complete darkness.

“Everytime you restart the game, I gain more power.” Monika admitted. “Now, I can turn Yuri and Natsuki into _complete_ psychopaths, but not before I _claim_ you.”

You glared at her, saying nothing.

“Did you know that I can manipulate _your_ coding?” Monika grinned. “I know what you're thinking, you don't _have_ coding. That's what I thought at first, but while you blacked out, I made a _few_ adjustments to your physical and mental state.”

What?

You tried to get up, but you felt something invisible tied to your wrists, refusing to free you. Monika walked closer before yanking your shorts off and revealing the newest part of your body.

A big dick.

“I _want_ to feel you inside me, sweetheart…” Monika whispered. “I want to be impaled by your cock until the end of the time. To hear your moans, to feel your hands _on_ **_mine-”_ **

“Don't think for a goddamn second that I'd willingly touch you.” You spat.

Monika’s smile grew.

“Don't forget, I changed your mental state too.” Monika explained. “You've seen me do it with Sayori and Yuri. Despite that and my clear warning, you came back anyway. It's funny, it's almost if you _want_ me, but don't want to admit it.”

“H-How did you change my mental state?!” You snapped.

“I took the small amount of desire you had developed for me, and increased it **_tenfold.”_ ** Monika confessed.

**_Shit._ **

“Can't be rape if you want it that badly, right?” Monika smiled sweetly.

You couldn't have disagreed more if you tried, even with a rock-hard dick that said otherwise.

Monika snapped her fingers and her outfit disappeared entirely. You closed your eyes, refusing to look at her.

Big mistake, you felt Monika’s pussy slowly surrounding your dick, taking you by surprise with a moan.

You felt something changing within you when you felt the contact, and your hands were suddenly free to move.

Your eyes flashed open, heat boiling in your face when you took in the sight of Monika’s breasts and green eyes. Her tongue lolled out as she excitedly pumped your new set of genitals. She cried your name desperately, and you couldn't take it anymore.

You pulled out, pushing Monika onto her hands and knees before taking her from behind, thrusting your cock into her pussy while tightly gripping her shoulders.

_“Yes, yesyesyesyesyes please!!!”_ Monika begged. **_“Harder!”_ **

After several seconds passed, you turned her onto her back and out of the doggy style position. You stared at her beautiful green eyes before diving in and roughly kissing her, yanking her hair as your tongue wrestled with her tongue. You were thrusting into her even harder, two words burning into your mind throughout the pleasure…

**_Just Monika_ **

This was the best moment of your life, no doubt about it. You pulled away from the kiss and sucked her right nipple desperately. _Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting,_ **_thrusting…_ **

Monika kept chanting your name, only stopping to kiss and suck on your own nipples. Finally, the dam of pleasure within you broke.

_“Fuck,_ **_Monika!”_ **

For the very first time, you felt yourself ejaculate inside another girl. But as you felt the pleasure die down, **_so did the desire._ **

_What just happened?!_

You blinked rapidly, staring at Monika’s awestruck face and clouded gaze. The ridiculous smile on her face scared the shit out of you. But what you saw next was **_so much_ ** worse.

Your cock inside of Monika.

**_“No!”_** You cried, pulling out and running away from Monika.

You heard Monika crying for you, no longer sounding smug or victorious. Hell, she actually sounded _concerned._

N-No, she's just faking it to trick you.

You kept running in the black void until you could no longer hear Monika’s stupid voice. Then, you collapsed and buried your face in your hands.

“Yuri, I'm _so_ sorry.” You whispered.

You had plenty of meaningless sex with virtual girls, so you were quick to believe that what happened with Monika didn't mean anything. But in a way, it still felt like you betrayed Yuri.

No, Yuri had to understand. Monika forced you to want her!

Before you could decide your next move, you lost consciousness again.  
  


* * *

  
You woke up in the classroom; it was empty.

You were nervous when you remembered what Monika had said about Yuri and Natsuki. How insane would they be now? Would Yuri kill **_you?_ **

You gulped, hoping that your tainted love would be enough to save you.

You ran into the closet and closed the door, knowing that leaving the classroom wouldn't work, for there was nothing beyond the hallway. You felt something sharp poke you, and you turned on the light.

You slapped your hand over your mouth once you saw the dozens of knives in the closet. There was blood stains **_everywhere._ **

What happened here?

You heard arguing outside the closet door.

_“She's got to be here somewhere!”_

_“You better_ **_fucking_ ** _find her!”_ It was Yuri. “If you don't, I'll stab you harder than last time!”

Holy **_shit,_ ** she sounded hot when she was pissed.

You almost wanted to come out of the closet...again.

You knew that Yuri and Natsuki were coming, so you took the longest knife you could find and pointed it at the closet door.

Yuri yelled your name.

_"I'm going to rip your guts out for fucking Monika!”_

Uh-oh.

You looked to your right to see a rectangle of glitching code in the closet. Coming up with an idea, you pressed your fingers against the code.

**_Unknown character...say password._ **

What kind of stupid password would Monika use? You said your name, figuring Monika was _that_ obsessed.

**_Access granted:_ **  
**_Delete Character Files_ **  
**_Pause Character Files_ **  
**_Manipulate Character Files_ **  
**_Reset Memory Files_ **

“Pause character files!” You begged. “Pause all of them!”

**_Processing…_ **

Yuri’s yelling suddenly stopped.

**_All Files Paused for 5 Minutes._ **

“Okay...manipulate character files!”

**_Recently Used Files  
_** ****_**Yuri’s Love for MC: 1000/10**  
_ **_Natsuki’s Love for MC: 500/10  
_ ** ******_Yuri’s Love for Knives: 1000/10_**

Jesus, no wonder they were so desperate to find you.

You spoke, changing Yuri’s Love to 10 out of 10, Natsuki’s Love to 2, and Yuri’s Love for Knives to 0.

Then, you hatched a more _brilliant_ idea.

“Change Yuri’s and Natsuki’s Lust to 10 out of 10.” You decided. “Unpause their files.”

**_Affirmative._ **

“And...pause Monika’s file for one hour?” You asked. “And place it in the classroom!”

**_Affirmative._ **

Oh thank God.

You could hear Yuri calling for you, not sounding furious anymore. You exited the classroom to see Monika in the corner, frozen still with her arms to her sides.

Since Yuri and Natsuki weren't in the classroom yet, you approached Monika.

“This is for raping me, you stupid bitch.” You growled before turning away.

Monika may have thought she won when she finally fucked you, but now that you could manipulate the code of the game, you intended to make her **_suffer._ **


	3. Act 2: Revenge Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a threesome with Yuri and Natsuki in front of Monika, who is temporarily frozen. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck is this my most popular story.

Yuri and Natsuki stumbled into the room, both of them blushing profusely.

“What's h-happening?” Yuri whimpered. “I was about to kill you, but now I…”

“Monika raped me and manipulated your files, so I fixed them.”

You neglected to tell her that you _also_ manipulated their files outside their intended purpose.

Yuri dropped the knife she was holding and kicked it out of the classroom. When you looked at Natsuki, you noticed all the cuts on her body and blood staining her uniform.

You had another idea.

You walked back into the closet and used the square of code to get give Yuri a dick and to remove the stains and cuts off Natsuki’s body. Then, you added another hour to Monika’s frozen state.

When you walked out, you noticed that Yuri and Natsuki were looking at Monika.

“She can't move for another two hours.” You explained. “Monika’s been messing with us this whole time, wiping our memories and manipulating our feelings. But now, I've returned them to normal and we can try to leave. But first…”

“I want show Monika who I _really_ love~” You pressed your lips against Yuri’s.

Yuri dug her nails into your shoulders, shoving her bulge against yours. Starting to care less by the second, you roughly ripped Yuri’s uniform off of her, followed by yanking her skirt and panties to her feet.

Natsuki’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Yuri’s new swinging dick. Like Yuri, she was also red in the face.

It didn't help that you also took off all your clothes, turning to look at Natsuki.

“Well, you're not chopped liver!” You laughed. “Come undress and lube Yuri up!”

Natsuki swiftly took off her clothes, too horny to deny her feelings. Natsuki was under her, licking away at Yuri’s pussy.

You licked your hand before grabbing Yuri’s cock and stroking it. Yuri melted into your touch, throwing her lips against yours again.

“I've been...starting to remember you.” Yuri stammered. “My love for you has been so s-strong that I…”

“Don't worry, I'm going to do something that Monika won't be able to reverse.” You grinned. “Natsuki, warm me up.”

Natsuki crawled from under Yuri and towards you, only for you to speed up the process by grabbing Natsuki’s hair and yanking her back onto her knees.

You shoved her mouth onto your cock, deepthroating her as you thrusted over and over again. You still had your nails digging into her hair, relishing the tears rolling down her face.

“Every single time I met you, you were such a stuck-up bitch.” You growled. “Not so easy to deny how you feel now, is it?”

“Just fuck me please!” Natsuki whined, removing her mouth from your cock.

“Not yet, I'm going to put a baby inside Yuri first.” You announced.

**_“What?!”_** Yuri and Natsuki shouted in unison.

“After many months of failed attempts, I learned that no matter how powerful Monika is, _she cannot permanently delete files.”_ You realized. “There's an option to delete you guys, but it's never permanent. So if you get pregnant, Yuri, there's no way Monika can permanently delete your baby. Cause it's part of **you.”**

“Natsuki, go over there now.” You ordered. The pink slut reluctantly sat on the desk to your right as you lowered Yuri onto the teacher's desk.

“Yuri, is this what you want too?” You asked. Yuri nodded vigorously.

“I want to do everything with you.” Yuri smiled. “Who knows? Maybe a file-human hybrid can finally defeat Monika.”

You gulped nervously. _You_ could've defeated her, but you'd rather fuck the shit out of Yuri while Natsuki watched. Dumbass.

You pushed yourself inside Yuri, almost losing your shit when Yuri’s tongue lolled out of her mouth like a horny bitch.

Her legs rested on your shoulders as you kept thrusting your cock into the deliciously warm folds of her pussy. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Natsuki fingering herself desperately. She was yelping and moaning with desperation, probably trying to get you to stop fucking Yuri.

Desperate slut.

Thanks to her, you weren’t going to last long anyway. You cried Yuri’s name as you thrusted inside her one more time, releasing your seed into her and not pulling out for one second. You grinned from ear to ear, knowing that Monika had to be internally screaming by now.

Yuri sprawled on the teacher’s desk to catch her breath, and you noticed that Natsuki was still flickin’ away at her bean like her life depended on it.

“Tell you what.” You snickered. “Clean off my dick and Yuri’ll help you finish.”

Natsuki leaped towards you and crash-landed on her knees to resume what she started. After a good minute, Yuri slowly stood up and grabbed Natsuki’s ass, slowly lifting up her lower body and pressing her face to Natsuki’s pussy.

You smirked. It felt good to be the ringleader for a change instead of Monika. Unlike Monika, however, you knew that these girls would be treated right with you in charge. They’d never be lonely with you, for you’d tend to all their needs. Well, not Sayori, she would always be an unfuckable and unlovable bimbo.

Natsuki squealed around your cock as she creamed all over Yuri’s face. Course it didn’t take more than five minutes for the slut to cum, what a joke.

Yuri, who stood up with a huge mess on her face, seemed even more irritated as she placed the gunk on her fingers and lubed up Natsuki’s asshole.

Before Natsuki could process what was happening, Yuri thrusted her cock inside the pink cumdumpster’s back door. Natsuki’s squeals continued as you and Yuri happily thrusted inside her. You even managed to lean over and kiss Yuri, who had her fingers digging into Natsuki’s ass. It felt like the three of you were locked in a threesome of bliss, nothing could-

**_“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!”_ **

How?! What?! How the fuck did two hours pass already?!

You didn’t have the time to ask, for Monika came at Yuri with a knife and stabbed her right in the shoulder.

**_“I’ll cut out that damn baby!”_** Monika screamed, attempting to stab Yuri in the stomach.

Natsuki escaped from her double penetration to push Yuri out of the way and knock Monika over.

“Delete Monika’s file, it’s the only way!” Natsuki cried as Monika stabbed her over and over again.

You sprinted towards the closet, you just had to-

**_Thwump!_ **

You froze, looking down to see that Monika threw a knife through your stomach. You moved forward to get to the closet, only to fall flat on your face.

You kept crawling as the floor was turning into a pool of blood, the screams blurred out into no sound in your ears. You just had to reach the closet…

Yuri fell onto the floor beside you, and you saw Monika enter the closet.

“Am I dying for real…?” You asked to no one in particular.

Yuri reached out to hold your hand, and mouthed _“I love you”_ before her eyes turned grey and her body stopped moving.

What would happen to the baby? If Yuri can come back to life, than will the baby come back to life too?

You could barely make out the sounds of Monika’s choked sobbing before everything turned black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews are the nourishment my soul needs XD


	4. Act 3: Sweet But Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika confronts the reader, leading to a series of events in this story's final chapter.

Your eyes slowly opened to a room that you’ve seen many times, but have never physically been in until now: Monika’s room.

Fortunately, Monika was not staring at you this time; she wasn’t even the room itself.

But unfortunately, the room was almost completely empty with the exception of a poorly-drawn house plant in the corner and a chair you sat on. Left with nothing else to do, you thought about some baby names for Yuri’s unborn child. Maybe Becky, after one of your favorite authors? Or Yaoi, the opposite of Yuri?

God, you were reading too many fanfics.

_“Honey?”_

**“Mom?”** You heard your mother's voice from outside your laptop. How long have you been in this game?

_“I've been calling you for the past ten minutes! You need to take out the trash!”_

Oh, that explains it. Guess time moves slower in Doki Doki Literature Club. Shit, you should get out of this game soon.

“Monika? Could you come in here and skip the ‘I love you’ lecture??? My Mom needs me to take out the trash.” You called for her.

The door across from you slowly opened until you could see Monika’s red face, tears dropping from her chin as if she had walked through hell and back. As she slowly moved forward and closed the door behind her, you noticed that her white bow was gone and thus no ponytail was there. Her brown hair cascaded past her shoulders and over most of her face.

Monika sat down on the ground, two feet away from you.

_“Um…”_ What were you supposed to say?

“I don’t understand you.” Monika croaked. “You’re a **_fucking_ ** idiot. If you really wanted Yuri out of this game, you would’ve done it a long time ago.”

You didn’t deny this.

“But you always come back here, time and time again to flaunt your relationships in my face.” Monika continued. “This time, I thought you actually loved me. I made it **so clear** that I would make a move on you if you came back, and you did. But when you cried and ran off...that was the _last_ thing I expected you to do.”

“Are you seriously trying to make me feel bad because _you_ raped _me?”_ You scoffed. “Monika, you’re not innocent-”

_“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK?!”_ Monika stood up, inches away from your face. “Why do you tell me to go to hell, then suddenly plow me with your virtual dick?”

“That you gave me?”

_“Listen,_ it’s not about just you and me anymore.” Monika’s shoulders slumped, and for the first time, she looked truly lost and defeated. **“I’m pregnant.”**

W-What?

“And I can’t delete the baby, you know that.” Monika sat back down, burying her face in her hands. “Why did you come back? I wish you would stop tormenting me like this, and now I’m bringing a child into this, whether I like it or not.”

“How...how do you know you’re p-pregnant?” You asked.

“We’re files in a game, anytime we get a change in our coding, we usually notice depending on what it is.” Monika explained. “You need to take me to the real world so I can give this baby a proper life. Just...have Natsuki throw me and Yuri on the other side of your laptop, and I’ll get a job and find my own place to live. I’ll have the baby there, and you’ll never have to hear from me again.”

_“Please,_ I’m done with you doing this to me. I’m not just some game file, I’m **alive.”** Monika begged.

You were certain that Monika’s tears were fake after she raped you, but now? You weren’t really sure anymore. For all you knew, this supposed baby could be Monika’s perfect ticket to the real world where she could hunt you and Yuri down; possibly killing Yuri permanently.

But in all the attempts to overthrow Monika, you’ve never seen her cry before this one. You’ve seen her scream and plead, but never this. And if this baby was real, you’d be a monster to keep them trapped in this game.

Standing up, you opened your arms.

“You better not be betraying me, Monika.” You sighed. “C’mere.”

Monika tackled you, wrapping her arms around you in a tight hug. Mother of your child or not, there was going to be a long road to fucking forgiveness for her actions. But right now, it was time to leave this game.

“One promise.” You ordered.

“Yes?”

“You will not kill or fatally wound Yuri.” You told her. “No matter what is between us, Yuri will always be the love of my life, first and foremost. Promise?”

“Fine, I won’t kill your purple waifu.” Monika groaned. “I'll bring dumb and dumber back into the game.”

Monika pulled away from the hug and slowly walked to a bar of code, speaking several commands to it. Suddenly, Yuri and Natsuki appeared in front of you, no longer horny or dead.

Yuri gently lifted her shirt, letting her fingers brush against her bare stomach before she looked up at you. Deep purple eyes reminding you of her words before she died earlier, something that she had never said before in any of the attempts before.

**_“I love you.”_ **

And you knew that Yuri remembered, especially with the way she timidly stepped towards you, playing with her purple hair.

“So…” Yuri glanced at you before looking away. “Is this it? Is Monika finally letting us leave?”

“Yes, but she’s coming with us. She got pregnant through raping me…” You admitted. “She promises that she’s only leaving to find a real home for her and her baby.”

Yuri froze, letting her hair escape her hands as she turned to Monika.

“P-Please, I don’t want anything to do with you two anymore.” Monika begged. “I just want to be free.”

“You know that she doesn’t love you, and she never will?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.”

“And you promise to do anything I tell you to?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Fine.” Yuri sighed. “Now how are we going to get out of here?”

“Natsuki will throw you out of the house window, and you’ll end up in the real world. Then she’ll do the same thing for me and your lover-friend.” Monika explained.

“And how will I get into the real world?” Natsuki asked.

“Just ask the bar of the code, and it’ll teleport you outside the computer.” Monika looked away. “Let’s just get this done.”

Yuri jumped into Natsuki’s arms, and the tiny pink slut managed to throw Yuri and then Monika outside the window. Finally, you adjusted yourself into Natsuki’s arms.

“Do you think Monika was telling the truth?” Natsuki asked.

“Yeah, of course.” You lied.

Natsuki looked at the window briefly before looking at you again, pressing her lips against yours briefly before throwing you back into the real world.

You roughly landed on Yuri’s lap, glancing at the laptop to see Natsuki desperately screaming at the bar of the code.

“She’s...not ever going to get out of there is she?” Yuri asked.

“I lied to her, yes.” Monika got on her new human feet to look at the laptop on your bed. “I’ll be uninstalling the game for good, it’ll end her suffering and put her in a state of comatose alongside Sayori.”

“Then again, I don’t know how to uninstall my former world.” Monika admitted, glancing at you. “You’re going to have to do the deed.”

You brushed your hand against Yuri’s cheek before shakily standing up. You were vicious enough to use Natsuki as your personal slut, but to put her down like an animal? You could still see her scream and tears began to form in her eyes; her face was turning into a puffy red.

Your body froze.

“I-I-I can’t do it.” You admitted. “We gotta get her out of there. What if we create a chain and reach for her? Yuri can grab onto your ankles, and you can grab onto mine when I jump back into the game?”

“You’re really putting this much effort to save a two-cent whore like her?” Monika groaned. “She’s going to kill me once she finds out I was lying.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you tried to pull a stunt like that.” You retorted. “C’mon, we need to get her out of there!”

You crawled onto your bed, waiting for Monika to grab your ankles and for Yuri to grab hers before you pushed yourself into the laptop, face-to-face with Natsuki.

“Take my hand!” You told her.

Without hesitation, Natsuki grabbed your hand and you shook your ankle. You could feel Yuri pull the three of you out of the laptop and into the real world once more.

Natsuki rolled off your bed and onto the bed, burying her face in her knees.

_“You lied to me!”_ Natsuki cried.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Monika snapped. “Like lying is the worst thing I’ve done.”

“I don’t even have my m-manga collection anymore…” Natsuki whimpered.

You and Yuri glanced at each other before the two of you sat on either side of Natsuki.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t have my Portrait of Markov either.” Yuri reassured her. “We’ll find new books, there’s got to be a lot more here.”

“Hell yeah there is, there’s millions of books and places carrying them, even manga.” You told both of them. “Barnes & Noble is the dopest bookstore on Earth, I tell ya.”

“Now I must talk to my dear Yuri privately.” You decided. “We’re going to leave the room and let my Mom know that we have three more mouths to feed. Please don’t kill each other.”

“I just want Monika to leave me alone.” Natsuki groaned. Monika walked away from her and sat on the bed, staring at the laptop.

You and Yuri walked out of your room, standing in the hallway.

“I love you too.” You grinned. “I didn’t want our crazy roommates here for when I told you. Yuri, you make me so happy, and I managed to make something out of code before we left…”

You got down on one knee, showing Yuri a diamond ring as she covered her mouth with her hands.

“Yuri, will you spend the rest of your new life with me?”

**_“Yes!”_ **  Yuri squealed, tackling you onto the ground and pressing her lips against yours. And her new body smelled strongly of lavender.

You heard several steps approaching, you looked up.

Your Mom frozen still, her eyes blinking rapidly.

“Oh...uh, what up Mom?” You asked, as if your purple fiancee wasn’t towering over you.

“Uh...nothing much.” She answered. “You still need to take out the trash.”

“Alright, can you make food for three more girls? They’re going to stay with us for a while.” You asked.

“Sure, whatever.” As your mother walked away, you could hear her mutter: _“Goddamn freeloading bitches come to my house? I must be going crazy.”_

Wait till she finds out that those three bitches were your fiancee, your rapist, and your slut, all in your house.

Feels like a fucked-up sitcom that has only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel will come...one of these days, who knows. I got a boatload of stories to finish on Wattpad/Fanfiction.net, so we'll see XD

**Author's Note:**

> Love this series? Wanna support any of my other stories? Buy me a cup of joe at this dope website: ko-fi.com/omegathyst
> 
> Do it, or else Monika will attack you in your sleep XD


End file.
